deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugou VS Junkrat
Description My Hero Academia VS Overwatch. These blonde masters of destruction are ready to thorw down in this explosive conflict. Who will blow away the competition? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Explosions are defined as the result of massive destruction. Boomstick: And one thing that causes explosions are bombs, missiles, and warheads. Wiz: But nuclear weaponry can't compare to the personalities of these two. Boomstick: Katsuki Bakugo, the explosive student with a hard-willed spirit. Wiz: And Junkrat, the demolition criminal with a crazed determination. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Bakugo (*Cues: Title Theme - Jump Force*) Wiz: U.A High has a number of iconic students known to be friendly and willing to help others. But there is one outlier. And his name is Katsuki Bakugo. Boomstick: Yeah, he's super angry. And that's on a good day. Kirishima: Also, since when do you act so calm and rational? Usually you're all like... Bakugo thought bubble: Die! Die! Die! Bakugo: I'm always calm and rational, you red-haired loser! Wiz: Young Bakugo, or often known as Kacchan, was born into the world, being part of the 80% of the poulation who possessed a Quirk, which is essentially a superpower one is given at birth. Boomstick: And since My Hero Academia was written by Japanese people, this means they've got powers much weirder than what we Americans would think of such as usb earlobes or engine calves. Wiz: Bakugo was gifted with a great Quirk and was looked upon as nothing short of excellence. However, one of his childhood friends, Izuku Midoriya, was part of the 20% of the population who didn't have Quirks. Boomstick: Bakugou really didn't like Midoriya due to the fact that Midoriya once tried to help him up after he fell. Wiz: While Midoriya was just being nice, Bakugo saw this as Midoriya looking down on him and would bully him for many, many years. Not only that, but another thing that was different about them was their adoration for All Might, the Symbol of Peace who was the Number 1 Hero. While Midoriya admired All Might for risking his life for others, Bakugou admired All Might for his willingness to win. Boomstick: Bakugo later got accepted into U.A High and hated the fact that Midoriya was there, which was shown by the fact that he wanted Midoriya to die so much that it makes him pretty uncomfortable for everyone. Bakugo: Sometimes a hero has to pretend he's been caught. You really think I would lose? You'll eat those words when I'm the new Number 1 hero! You dumb kids will never laugh at me again if you know what's good for you! (*Cues: Battle Theme 6 - My Hero: One's Justice*) Wiz: Still, given his incredible skill and power, it would be foolish to call him weak. Boomstick: Bakugo's a determined fighter, skilled combatant, and overall destructive with his Quirk. Wiz: His Quirk, in particular, is called Explosion. With it, he secretes sweat that operates like nitroglycerin and can detonate it to create explosions. Boomstick: Really? Because more often than not, his hands look pretty dry while he's fighting. Wiz: Well, obviously, the drawing team isn't gonna emphasize the fact that Bakugou's sweating because it just wouldn't make any sense. Boomstick: Kacchan can create explosions on a small scale to blow his enemies away, propel himself through the air, or even use numerous explosions to overwhelm an enemy's defenses. He also wears Grenadier Bracers that can store his sweat. Ewww! That's gotta be disgusting. Wiz: Well, despite how the strange circumstances, Bakugo can store this sweat for later usage, such as if he wants to unleash it all in a mega blast of power. Boomstick: He also has containers that resemble hand grenades that he can also store his sweat in. Ok, this has to be the grossest superpower ever. Wiz: Definitely, but worth it since he can use those as actual grenades. Boomstick: He also wears knee pads, which he says he'll use to kill people, but it hasn't been shown. At least, not yet. Wiz: And despite how simplistic his Quirk sounds on paper, it makes for a versatile ability, enabling Bakugou to use several different attacks. Boomstick: Such as the Stun Grenade, where he creates a ball of light between his hands, creating a powerful flash of light that blinds his enemy. Wiz: Bakugo is capable of combining his explosions alongside his hand-to-hand combat skills as shown with his Explode-A-Pult, where he grabs his opponent's arm before propelling himself upwards. Then he spins by launching explosions with his free hand and throws his opponent while using an explosion. Boomstick: And since he's also super obsessed with killing people, he developed the AP Shot, where he fires a concentrated explosion that can shoot through practically anything. Wiz: Hence why the AP stands for "Armor-Piercing.: " Still, I don't think he'd be willing to actually kill anyone. I think it's mostly just his great adrenaline speaking. Boomstick: Wiz, he creates explosions from his hands. How has he not killed anyone yet? Wiz: Well, he did develop a variation of the AP Shot called Auto-Cannon, a non-lethal version that splits the regular explosion into several mini explosions. Boomstick: I still think he'd be willing to kill someone. Why? Because of his deadliest technique, the Howitzer Impact. With it, he propels himself up into the air and comes down while spinning super fast to gather oxygen while also creating a cool tornado of smoke. Then once he lands, he creates an explosion of deadly and destructive power. Wiz: This move is so destructive that the Pro Hero Present Mic once compared it to a missile. (*Cues: Bombing King - My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: Bakugo is super powerful and tough. He's physically strong enough to match and even overwhelm Midoriya when he's using at least 5% of his power. Wiz: That's impressive since many of Deku's 5% feats include generating a powerful shockwave that shatters glass, blows people back, and bends street lamps as well as destroying large rocks. Boomstick: Makes sense since Bakugo could use his Grenadier Bracers efficiently even early on in the show. That's impressive since Midoriya after mastering 5% of his power nearly dislocated his shoulder using it. Wiz: Plus, Midoriya could only throw a softball 46 meters without One For All whereas Kacchan could throw it 67 meters in middle school, so he's clearly stronger than Deku. Boomstick: But explosions are his shtick, Wiz. His regular explosions can destroy Entrance Exam Bots, most of which are size of buildings. And his Howitzer Impact was powerful enough to destroy some of Todoroki's ice, which at maximum coldness, can dwarf over the entire stadium. Wiz: Bakugo is also super fast. He's fast enough to run 50 meters in 4 seconds using explosions, putting him at over 27 miles per hour. He's also managed to intercept someone wearing a jetpack, which goes normally at 46 miles per hour. Boomstick: Child's play. He's fast enough to avoid getting grabbed by several villains at once and one of these villains could avoid an ice attack from Todoroki, whose ice is fast enough to freeze Iida's engines as he uses Recipro Burst, which is perceived as moving too fast for the eye to track. Wiz: He's also incredibly tough. He's withstood getting hit by his own explosion and even a punch from All Might. While he was still wearing weights that restricted his strength, that's still impressive since All Might with those weights could deliver a punch with enough power to tear up several large buildings from the other side. Boomstick: And despite how explosive his personality is, he's been noted to be super smart by some of the most intelligent students, and for good reason. Todoroki: He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent. '' ''Kirishima: What are you talking about? Todoroki: He changed his trajectory while in mid-air using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen. Very clever. Yaoyorozu: A fate attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk. Kaminari: Uggh. Bakugo is Uber-talented. I hate it. Wiz: He acquired the highest score in the Practical Skill Entrance Exam and when he and Midoriya first fought, he changed his battle style to make himself unpredictable. Boomstick: He managed to intercept an invisible opponent and was able to exploit Kurogiri's weakness and he explained how he found it. Wiz: And during the Cavalry Battle, he used Sero and Mina's Quirks to their best and used them in a strategy to grab the headbands from Neito Monoma, who previously used the Obstacle Race to deduce the strengths and weaknesses of Class 1-A. Boomstick: He defeated Ochaco Uraraka by constantly creating explosions to keep her at bay so that she couldn't touch him. Wiz: He also defeated Kirishima by unleashing numerous explosions to wear down his Hardening Quirk and defeated Tokoyami by using his Stun Grenade to create enough light to weaken Dark Shadow. And while he wouldn't count it, he defeated Todoroki, who was one of students who got in through recommendations. Boomstick: And in their proper rematch where both were at their best, Bakugou defeated Midoriya, proving capable of overwhelming him in smarts and intelligence. Wiz: Which makes sense given that Bakugou is ranked 3rd smartest in the class while Midoriya is only 4th. And he was able to piece together the truth about Midoriya's Quirk after witnessing All For One steal Quirks as well as remembering something about Deku borrowing a Quirk. Boomstick: But as cool as he is, he's far from perfect. He's incredibly prone to anger and doesn't quite work well with others. Wiz: This is the reason why he failed to acquire his Provisional License, which would enable him to fight villains. And as powerful and versatile as his Quirk is, overuse of it can cause his arms to undergo excrutiating agony. It's the reason why he needs his Grenadier Bracers. Boomstick: Still, while they both admired All Might, their fight revealed that their adoration was both right and wrong and Deku and Kacchan realized that they needed to learn from each other in order to be great heroes. Maybe Bakugo can learn to cooperate with others better, even Midoriya. Midoriya: Kacchan! Bakugo: Out of the way! Midoriya: Haven't you been listening to me! It'd be insane to fight him head on. Bakugou: Shut up, scum! I will win this! That's what it means... to be a hero, Deku! Junkrat (*Cues: Rally the Heroes - Overwatch*) Wiz: Overwatch has battled some very devious foes. From the cold-hearted Widowmaker to the deathly wraith known as Reaper. Boomstick: But when it comes to destruction, there's no one who loves better than Jamison Fawkes, better known as Junkrat. Junkrat: Well, there's two things that solve every problem. Money and explosives. Wiz: The crisis that started it all was the Omnic Crisis. Omnics are artificially intelligent robots created by Omniums, self-improved robotic factories. Boomstick: The Omnic Crisis resulted in attacks all across the world, including Australia, the land down under. Wiz: One part of Australia that was attacked was its Omnium fusion core, forever changing the Outback. Boomstick: And despite the radioactive wasteland ordeal, some people survived and called themselves Junkers and Jamison Fawkes was one of them. Wiz: Jamison was affected by the weird radiation, completely distorting his sanity and giving him an affinity for explosives. Boomstick: I'm no radiation expert, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't make you insane. Wiz: Well, if I had to guess, I'd saw that it's because living in a wasteland part of a community is a terrible idea. Boomstick: Well, Fawkes found the bones of the omnium, and since he kept running his mouth, he was targeted by several bounty hunters. See, this is why I don't run my mouth about important things. You never know what kind of people are listening. Wiz: Wait, is that you refuse to hang out with me? Boomstick: Umm, uh. He was cornerd by bounty hunters hired by the Queen of Junkertown, which is pretty much the radiated wasteland. Wiz: Jamison offered to give the location for a 10% share, hoping to get the attention of a man at the bar. He raised it up to 25%. That's when the man decided to help him and offered to be his bodyguard. Boomstick: As it turns out, this large man was named Roadhog, who specialized in violence to get his way. The two would later become the iconic duo of Roadhog and Junkrat. (*Cues: Prepare to Attack - Overwatch*) Wiz: Junkrat is exceptionally skilled in the use of explosives. Whether it's to break open safes or cause destruction, he's got the personality and weaponry necessary to be a force of demolition. Boomstick: He carries his Frag Launcher, a grenade launcher that fires bouncing grenades. Wiz: He also has homemade Concussion Mines that he can stick to enemies and the floor to deal damage. And by sticking it to the floor, Junkrat can the explosion to send himself up into the air. Boomstick: He's also got a bear trap to catch and immobilize his enemies. But if anything can blow his opponents away, it's his Rip-Tire, where he lets loose a remote-controlled spiked tire that can climb obstacles and walls and he can either detonate it or wait for it to explode on its own. Wiz: With his knowledge of explosives, he and Roadhog have proven to be the most dangerous duo on the planet. Boomstick: Junkrat can throw a robot part with enough force to knock out a cop's teeth and his explosives can bring down entire walls. Wiz: And with the right tools, he can even level a skyscraper, which requires 2 tons of force to pull off. Boomstick: Ha, suck it, Doomfist! He's also fast enough to dodge bullets and tough enough to endure a long fall. ''' Wiz: Both he and Roadhog have pulled off several crimes and acquired plenty of money. And together, they're worth $25,000,000. '''Boomstick: Alongside Roadhog, they've done several crimes. They've performed the Hesit of the Banco de Dorado and stole the crown jewels in the U.K. Wiz: And once they realized that they were used a "suit" to destroy a factory for an insurance payout, they left the suit to die. Boomstick: He's skilled, but unstable. His love for explosives has made him careless in battle. You know that phrase "it must have cost him an arm and a leg?" Well, Junkrat's unstable personality literally cost him an arm and a leg. Wiz: Even with his downsides, this destructive duo of criminals wouldn't have been possible without this explosion master from down under. Gate Warden: Who is it? Junkrat: Junkrat and Roadhog! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Route 66 - Overwatch*) Kacchan was wandering in a desert in search of someone when he spotted a big tire. He used his Quirk and sped on over to it. Junkrat: Oh? What's that beautiful sound I hear? Junkrat turned around to see Katsuki Bakugou coming to him. Junkrat: And who might you be, son? Bakugou: Just call me the guy who's bringing you in. That $25,000,000 is mine. Junkrat: You want it? You'll have to earn it! Bakugou punched Junkrat to the floor and walked over towards him. Bakugou: Come with me now. Junkrat: Eh, I could do that. Or I could do this! Junkrat got out his Frag Launcher and shot Kacchan with it, blowing him away. Junkrat got back up and threw his Steel Trap near Bakugou. Bakugou got back up and ran to punch Junkrat, but his leg got caught in the trap. Bakugou destroyed it with an explosion. However, he then saw several grenades coming his way. All those grenades exploded near Bakugou, causing damage to him. Bakugou: My turn. Die! Bakugou rushed towards Junkrat and delivered an explosive uppercut, sending Junkrat flying. He propelled himself upwards and grabbed Junkrat's arm. He started doing explosions with his free arm and threw Junkrat down using an explosion. As Bakugou landed, he put his hand in front of his other arm. Bakugou: AP Shot: Auto Cannon! Bakugou fired several pellets of explosions at Junkrat. Jamison braced for impact, but was still affected regardless. Bakugou started to lob several of his grenades. Junkrat fired multiple grenades from his Frag Launcher, creating an explosion of chaos and disorder. Bakugou was wary of his surroundings and watched for any surprise attacks that would come. However, he accidentally stepped on a Concussion Mine, sending him into the air. Bakugou: I'LL KILL YOU! Bakugou propelled himself towards Junkrat and stuck his fist out. Junkrat hopped back and dropped a Concussion Mine where he was originally standing, blasting Katsuki back. Junkrat then released his Rip-Tire and sent it towards Bakugou. Bakugou: Attacking with a tire? How pathetic. Junkrat: Wait for it. The tire exploded near Bakugou, sending him flying. Bakugou propelled himself towards Junkrat enraged with intent to kill. Bakugou: I don't care about the money anymore. Why? Cause you're dead! Junkrat punched Bakugou with his mechanical arm and kicked his groin with his wooden leg before grabbing Bakugou and throwing him like trash. (*Cues: You Say Run - My Hero Academia*) Junkrat: Can't say this hasn't been fun, lad. But I've gotta meet up with my buddy so let's do this again sometime, eh? Bakugou started to get up slowly with rage in his eyes. Bakugou: I'll beat you. Because that's what a hero does. He wins no matter what. And you know something else? I'm gonna kill you! Count on it! Bakugou propelled himself towards Junkrat again. Junkrat: Here we go again. This punk just doesn't learn, does he? Junkrat was about to punch Bakugou, but this time, Bakugou propelled himself upwards to dodge Junkrat's punch and hurt him with some of the explosion. As he landed behind Fawkes, Bakugou grabbed Junkrat's arm and created explosions with his free arm to move himself and slammed Junkrat to the floor. Junkrat: What the? Is he the same kid? Bakugou kicked Junkrat across the ground. He got back up and got out his Frag Launcher. and started firing at Katsuki. Katsuki created explosions along the ground to repel away the grenades and explosions caused by them. He then put his hands together and created a blinding flash of light. Bakugou: Stun Grenade! Bakugou propelled himself 20 meters up into the air and started to come down on Fawkes. He was creating explosions to create a tornado of smoke spinning in a suckage motion. The tornado was sucking in oxygen and Bakugou came down on Junkrat with the Howitzer Impact, creating a powerful explosion that completely disintegrated Junkrat. Bakugou: And that's what it means to be hero. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Trinity - My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: Told you he was willing to kill someone. Wiz: Junkrat was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but his unstable personality was nothing but a mere annoyance to someone like Bakugou. Boomstick: Bakugo's explosions were way more powerful. Junkrat's most powerful explosions could destroy a skyscraper, but only through means of preparation. And unlike Fawkes, Bakugou could use his most powerful explosions whenever he wanted to. Wiz: Junkrat could dodge gunfire, but even the likes of Tetsutesu Tetsutetsu could do that. And Bakugou is definitely faster than him. Boomstick: Plus, Bakugou was the only one of the two who could handle his own explosions. After all, Junkrat's own explosions were the cause for his wooden leg and robot arm. Wiz: And while Junkrat could launch grenades, Katsuki could create his explosions naturally. Boomstick: This meant he could use his explosions in a number of different ways such as defense, blinding lights, and hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: That's another advantage he had. Junkrat has little to no experience in hand-to-hand combat. And while Bakugou has plenty of experience fighting enemies on his own, many of Junkrat's greatest feats have required the help of Roadhog. Boomstick: Even with his grenades, Bakugo was simply the more destructive demolitionist, versatile character, and overall better fighter. At least Junkrat went out with a bang. Wiz: The winner is Katsuki Bakugo Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music